


山风坠落1-2

by JupiterDrive



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterDrive/pseuds/JupiterDrive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	山风坠落1-2

1

罗云熙在同吴先生交往时便听说他有两个儿子，直到两人结婚，搬进了吴家才第一次见到。

吴先生向他介绍:“这是哥哥——小磊，飞宇是弟弟，随他母亲姓。”

四个人寒暄一番坐下在一张桌子上吃饭，以后便要在一起生活，罗云熙忍不住观察这两个少年。

吴磊有一双笑眼，看人的时候一脸笑，看着好相处。

陈飞宇则是气质冷冷的，全程没什么表情。

吃到一半，罗云熙感觉有人在蹭他的腿，从小腿蹭到膝窝，很是暧昧的挑逗。

他以为是自己的丈夫，很是嗔怪的向旁边看了一眼，却发现吴先生正在给吴磊添菜，察觉他的眼神便问道:“熙熙，羊肉吃吗？”

罗云熙一瞬间鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他心神不定的拒绝了丈夫的好意，一边低头吃饭，一边察觉到那条腿还贴着他的小腿磨蹭。

他抬头，正对上陈飞宇的眼神，大男孩还是那副bking的表情，见他看过来却微微挑了挑眉，多了一分挑衅。

罗云熙顿时吃不下去了，放下筷子，借口觉得穿少了，要上楼去找衣服。

他在上楼的过程中想着陈飞宇到底是什么意图，对他这个后妈不满意，想让他知难而退？

罗云熙在薄薄的丝绸衬衣外面加了件开襟线衫，下楼发现陈飞宇已经吃好了，正坐在电视前面拿着手柄打游戏，他丈夫和吴磊还在边吃边聊，这才坐回桌前，又多吃了小半碗饭。

————————————  
第二日罗云熙起晚了，隐约觉得枕边人离开时同他温存了片刻，似乎叮嘱他不要太晚起，要吃早饭。

罗云熙挣扎着起来，在长袍睡衣外面披了件外套，下楼找吃的。

餐桌上放着早餐，西式的，想是家政今早留下的，罗云熙是个芭蕾舞演员，要维持形体，一般都吃低脂餐。

他从冰箱里翻出点果蔬，又开了一瓶无糖酸奶，想起他先生说燕麦在上面柜子里，便伸手打开柜子。

然而燕麦却好死不死在最上层，罗云熙踮着脚伸手去够，手指刮着罐子的边缘往外拨，下一刻一只手越过他，将那罐燕麦取了下来，背后声音响起:“要这个？”

罗云熙下了一跳，一转身才发现身后的人离他很近，他几乎是被人挤到了角落，腰紧紧贴着料理台的边缘，对面人的气息扑面而来，让他忍不住想往后退。

却退无可退。

面前的人却体贴的发现了他的窘迫，展颜一笑:“抱歉，吓到你啦？”

吴磊说着不着痕迹的退了一步，将手里的燕麦递给他:“给你，嗯……”他有些踟蹰的看着罗云熙:“小妈？”

罗云熙黑了脸，却又觉得伸手不打笑脸人，只好伸手接过燕麦，说了声谢谢，忍了一会儿才道:“别这么叫我。”

因着这句话，面前的青年似乎很苦恼，满脸明晃晃的写着“那叫什么呢”。

罗云熙见他并无恶意，才道:“叫名字就好，”他说着越过吴磊往外走，很随意的问道:“你吃饭了吗？今天不去工作？”

他对这两兄弟有基本的了解，吴磊刚毕业，在他先生的公司工作，陈飞宇在上大三，学校离家不远，但他多数时间住在学校。

吴磊打了个哈欠，回道:“没有呢，我把阿姨做的三明治热一下就好，”他跟着罗云熙往外走，“今天去学校办些收尾的手续，和老师约的上午十点。”他看着罗云熙往碗里加果蔬燕麦和酸奶，笑了一下:“我要是像罗……像云熙你这样吃，还没到学校大概就饿死了。”

罗云熙听到他的称呼心底一颤，总觉得哪里不对，然而见他笑容率真阳光，心里的一点芥蒂也跟着散了，弯起嘴角回给吴磊一个笑容，他低头去搅弄那碗减脂餐，没有看到吴磊已经收了笑意，一双眼死死的锁住他，眼里满是掠夺占有的神色。

——————————————

2  
罗云熙的工作生活很程式化，练习室、家、演出，近期演出排的少，他多数时间两点一线，下午很早就回了家，没事在家研究一下菜谱。

家政是个和善的阿姨，见他摸索的困难就替他指点一下迷津，然而罗云熙似乎真的不擅此道，大多数黑暗料理都喂了垃圾桶。

这一日家政请假了，罗云熙想到前些日子阿姨做的芝士烩饭，似乎也没有那么难，便先开始淘米，他把手放在水里，揉着盆中的米，完全没有意识到有人从背后靠近，下一刻一双手从身后伸出，探入水中，覆在他的手上，炙热的吐息落在他的耳边。

罗云熙惊的几乎要跳起来，他扭头去看时身后的人已经更紧的贴了上来，紧紧的压在他身上，将他抵在水池边:“小妈在做什么。”

是陈飞宇。

罗云熙想抽出手，却被陈飞宇紧紧的握住，按在盆中，继续搓揉着米:“做晚饭吗？您还真是贤惠。”

罗云熙不知他的意图，只觉得怪异，弓起身子想把他抵开，然而青年人的力量非他能抗拒，陈飞宇几乎将他整个搂在怀里，姿势亲昵，到最后几乎没有淘米的意思了，只是捏着他的手指抚摸，甚至有点亵玩的感觉。

罗云熙察觉他的唐突红了脸，拼命的在他怀里挣扎起来:“陈飞宇！你放开我！你……你到底想做什么！？”

他挣扎着，却越发觉得不对，身后的人呼吸声越发深沉，陈飞宇突然搂紧了他，下身贴着他的屁股磨蹭了两下，罗云熙吓得冷汗都要出来了，他又不是纯洁处子，自然知道抵着他的是什么，陈飞宇突然咬了一下他的耳垂，压低声音道:“小妈别在挣扎了，不然我不知道会做出些什么。”

陈飞宇从盆中拿出湿漉漉的双手，握住了罗云熙的胯骨往自己下身压，罗云熙被他拎的只脚尖点地，他的唇在对方修长的脖子上滑动，含含糊糊道:“小妈是芭蕾舞演员吧，做爱的时候能全程踮着脚吗……”

玄关处传来关门的声音，罗云熙惊若寒蝉，陈飞宇却还是慢悠悠的吻着他的脖子，直到脚步声近了，才重重的啄吻他的侧脸，放开他往厨房外走去。

罗云熙忙回过身，靠在水池边压住急促的喘息，他越过陈飞宇的身形看到吴磊正往这边走，手指正勾住钥匙环转着车钥匙，看到陈飞宇和罗云熙一笑:“阿姨今天休息，你们两想做饭？”他说着皱了皱鼻子，有点抗拒的表情。

陈飞宇回道:“你又不是没吃过我做的饭，也没把你吃死。”

吴磊笑着骂他:“臭弟弟。”他走近了，才发现罗云熙脸色有些不正常的红润，眼角也红红的，神色有些莫名的委屈，有些惊讶道:“云熙，你怎么了？脸红红的，发烧了？”

陈飞宇却上前推着吴磊的肩膀:“你先出去，我和小妈做饭呢。”

未想罗云熙却像受惊了一般，从料理台边弹起来，快步奔向两人，一把拉住吴磊的衣袖，侧身站在他身后半步的位置:“小磊，米……米里面有虫，我怕这些玩意儿。”

吴磊哦了一声:“长虫了？那我去买一袋新的……”

他话音未落，就被罗云熙情绪激烈的打断了:“不要！”

见吴磊神情错愕的看着他，罗云熙这才发现自己失态，缓和了语气道:“我，我是说不多，挑出来就行了。”

吴磊对他笑了笑，安抚的拍了拍他的手:“吓到了？云熙你去歇着吧。”他说着把车钥匙随手放在一边的酒柜上，往水池旁边走，一边洗着手，一边回头看了陈飞宇一眼:“臭弟弟，来帮忙。”

陈飞宇还在看罗云熙，罗云熙抬眼刚好对上他的眼神，顿觉心惊肉跳，转身便走。

陈飞宇见人跑了，这才转身回到料理台边，接过吴磊递过来的速冻牛肉去微波解冻，吴磊还是那副笑吟吟的表情:“吃上了？”

陈飞宇脸上淡淡的，半天憋不住一个响屁，直到吴磊疑惑的看他一眼，才回道:“慢工出细活。”

“哦～”吴磊拉长了腔调，眼神却往他下身瞟:“  
细活啊……”

陈飞宇不轻不重的瞪了他一眼，眼神的满是警告，吴磊举手投降:“行了行了，还是赶紧做饭，喂饱我们的小妈妈，他才能来喂我们呀……”

Tbc


End file.
